Diablo II: Lord Of Destruction
by Dragontears
Summary: Character classes unite to defeat evil. (Written by: Dragontears & Misato)
1. Chapter 1 Eludar & Misato Dragontears

(Authors of chapters are marked with asterisks, *)  
  
Hello,  
  
I play, Diablo II: Lord of Destruction along with some friends of mine. These friends will be brought into this story as different character classes. The characters are: Krull the Barbarian(Kenny), Reaver the Druid(Robert), Rizlan the Paladin(Seth), Ahkra the Assassin(Keri), Angeni the Amazon(Shannon), Misato the Sorceress(Jenna), and Eludar the Necromancer(Myself). Jenna(Misato) and myself(Dragontears) are writing the fic in parts and it's going to be tough introducing and keeping up with so many characters. Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Diablo II: Lord Of Destruction  
  
On a foggy evening, miles away from any single Rogue encampment, a stray, young Necromancer settles himself against an oak tree. "Why did I study this form of fighting?", the young man thought to himself as he sat down. "Oh yeah, because I like it dirty", he said, with a smirk, while cleaning his blade.  
  
He began to open a many different vials of different colors and set them in their holding stand, which he smiles upon, being so smart as to have it custom set into his shield. "Hmm...", he thinks, "What should I line my blade with for tomorrow? Poison worked well against the spawns of another realm, but earthly hunters are more immune to my formula, maybe something with a little more punch, a fire potion or fulminating? Ah Ha! I'll try all three."  
  
As the young warrior methodically prepares his blade, mixing the solutions and setting them very carefully into the grooved pores of his blade, which he smiles over again, he becomes wary of another magical presence. He stops for a moment to observe his surroundings. He then continues to set his vials that were used back into his leather pouch. "I think you'll be used for a more special occasion." he said as he admired a glowing blue liquid, encased in a vial.  
  
Suddenly, a crack from the large branches above surprises the young hero. In a hasty move, he takes his shield in his right hand and a small dagger, his secondary weapon, into his left, while pushing against the tree with his left foot to distance himself from the trunk of the tree.  
  
As he prepares himself for battle, he notices his prime blue vial at his right foot. "Oh please no." he said as he began to kneel down to pick it up Just then, a small figure bounds from the tree, with a long staff as it's weapon. The necromancer has just enough time to grab his potion before it's trampled by the melee battle and get his shield hand up to block the crushing blow of the staff.  
  
He bounds at his attacker with a grunt and stops short, noticing that his opponent is human. He slips in the mud trying to make out features of his attacker. Wide-eyed at the fact that he's never been attacked by a human, let alone see one in the wilderness, he moves quickly away from another swing of the large staff. "It's a female whatever it is, why am I the one being defensive?", he thinks as he whirls around to face his opponent for the third time. Shoving the admired vial into the leather pouch and grabbing his earth soiled small dagger he charges his opponent.  
  
He slams right into his opponents weapon with his shield, knocking her to the ground. With a smile on his face, he taunts his opponent. "I never thought someone could sneak up on me like a small cat and then fight as that small cat as well. I hope you've got something just a little stronger, unless that is you're suicidal." he follows with hearty laughter. He watches his stunned opponent find her way to her feet, with a smile that was soon cut short.  
  
She wrenches her staff from the ground and called forth the deep cold of an ice blast. As the young man braces himself with his shield, he remembers the vials are in their case, set in the shield. "They could be frozen!" he exclaimed as he bounded sideways away from the ice attack. As he squares himself with his opponent, he notices the trunk he was resting upon, now, half frozen. "You're a sorceress?" he asks as another swing from the staff connects with the young mans shield, an audible, "Yes." is heard from his attacker.  
  
"Well..."said the necromancer, with a smirk, he raised an earth golem right behind her. She whirred around to face the risen puppet of earthen matter and was slammed into by the young mans shield shortly afterwards. "Why are you attacking me?" he asked as he watched her regain her footing. The young woman let loose an ice blast watching her haughty opponent this time and with all her might swung toward the now frozen earth golem. "Because you looked evil!" she said squaring once again with the necromancer. "That wasn't at all fair, what you did with the earth golem." she said. "Yes, but I like playing dirty." he said with a widened smile. "Very nice way that you put him back to the earth if I may say so myself." the necromancer said.  
  
As they stood squared with each other the necromancer sheathed his dagger and with a motion of his hand called the fight off. "Do you attack humans often?" he asked, as she stood confused at the young man calling the fight off. "No, I don't." "Then why are we fighting?" he asked pointing at the soil that was overturned at every fall and the puddle of mud that was once a golem. "I guess it's safe to say that you have a point." said the young woman eyeing the necromancer for any sign of deceit. "Well...I would like to sit down and finish my preparations for tomorrow on my blade." as he motioned toward her to sit down at the tree. Seeing that the young woman didn't believe him he removed his leather pouch and set his shield next to the tree. He sat down and motioned for her to sit down showing her where his vials fit into the rim of his shield. Knowing now that he meant her no harm she sat down and eyed her staff for flaws a few feet away from him. 


	2. Chapter 2 Background Dragontears

"So, where did you learn to do this?", he asked, pointing at the ice covered wood, now dripping onto his chain armor. "At my village in the East Mountains" she said, motioning east, "The elders had libraries full of spells, that I studied at my leisure, while the other children played. The elders didn't think that reading the books would do anything at such a young age. It wasn't even a consideration of theirs to train me until I was twelve years old and", she laughed " had frozen two of the shelves containing ancient text. So now I hunt and protect myself from evil in another plain, and I protect myself from the earth creatures that want me for food. When did you start training with that?" she asked as she pointed to the muddy pile that was a golem.  
  
"Almost just as you did." he said, as he sealed a bead of liquid green into his blade. "When I was young I had a dog that I owned; his name was Bannor. Our village was attacked one evening and all of the older people went to go attack the onslaught of demons at our town entrance. A demon somehow got through the defenses and made it to my parents hut with me in it. It lunged for the five year old piece of meat..." he said motioning toward himself, "when Bannor protected me. It was, I would say, a short battle, and Bannor did win his fight against the demon, but he was fatally wounded. He died in the next few days and I remembered where my parents had buried my hero. So, I studied books on Necromancy every chance I had to one day bring my dog back from the dead."  
  
"Were you able to accomplish your goal?" asked the sorceress. "Yes and no. By the time I was able to learn to raise things, I was ten. So, when I raised him he was just bones and I didn't know how to control him. He attacked my village and was "killed" a second time. I studied hard the next four to five years and learned to summon golems..." he motioned at the muddy pile "and control what I raised as well."  
  
"May I ask, why you were in this tree?" he stammers in his sentence not knowing the young woman's name. "My name is Misato, and I was in the tree because a large, beast-like creature that I wasn't prepared for attacked me. It was slow, so I ran until I thought my heart would leap from my chest. I stopped to catch my breath and noticed this tree, so I climbed it thinking that the creature wouldn't find me. There were a lot of creatures out today, most I recognized and a few that I didn't recognize, but none of them ever came near my tree. I watched them all day, studying what looked like it would be weak against cold, when you came. From the hill that you came down it looked as if you were watching me the entire time. And when you sat at the foot of the tree I thought you were planning to come up and kill me, or throw a potion up to burn the entire tree. When you raised your potion and mumbled something I took my chance at attacking instead of being hunted."  
  
"Well...My name is Eludar, but in the wilderness I call myself...." he squared his shoulders and with a manly yell said, "Dragon!" he laughed. "Don't you think the creatures will hear your screaming?" Misato snapped. "Yeah, I know, but I've got..." he made a motion with his hand and summoned an earth golem, "that!" "Well, it didn't seem to affective against my ice." she said as if the golem were obsolete. With a grin the necromancer banished his original earth golem and threw his secondary dagger out into the open. "What'd you do that for?" asked Misato. Dragon closed his eyes and with a few words and a raised hand an Iron Golem grew forth from the blade.  
  
"Well, Misato, do you think that will be enough to protect against any "real" evil doers?" With a satisfactory nod, in which she yawned, she agreed that the new golem would be sufficient. "Thank you" he said, "I've an extra blanket if you're tired and want to go to sleep. My golem will stand watch while we're sleeping. I'm heading for the north rogue camp at first light and should be there by mid-day." "What are you going to the north rogue camp for?" asked Misato. Taking his blankets out, he replied, "There's an elder Necromancer there, that I'm going to seek training from. His name is Xar.", he said as laid down in his make shift camp.  
  
"Well...I'll be accompanying you to the north rogue camp tomorrow, for I need a few potions of healing, but I'm not going to sleep with you and your golem. I'll be sleeping in this tree." She tied a small rope around her staff and threw it into the tree. With the staff caught behind the "Y" of the trunk, she grabbed for the extra blanket of the necromancer's. "You can't sleep alongside the likes of a necromancer and his golem, but you'll accept his blanket?" Dragon said. "It's not because you have dark magic or that mine is of nature, it's because I'm a sixteen year old girl and you're a...." "Nineteen year old guy", dragon finished tossing the blanket to Misato. "Exactly, besides, I can help your golem if I hear a fight going on from up here." With a satisfactory nod from Dragon, Misato climbs into her tree and they both begin to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3 Corpsefire Dragontears

As the dew on grass blades thicken to drops of water, our young necromancer stirs in his sleep. His eyelids pry themselves open to the site of a small rope hanging from the tree he is resting upon and his iron golem, solemnly set in it's place, collecting the mornings condensation. He smiles at his iron masterpiece and dismisses it, no longer needing its protection. He walks over to retrieve his small dagger from which the iron golem was summoned and sheaths it with a yawn.  
  
With a stretch of the arms and a brief tug at his chain armor a sneer creeps across the young mans face. Eyeing the small rope of Misato's, the necromancer strolls over to the tree, grabs hold of the rope; making sure that it is safe to climb, and begins to ascend the tree trunk. With a methodical concentration as not to make any sound, Dragon grabs hold the first branch he comes upon and peeks over the trees foliage to catch the young sorceress in her sleep. He's overjoyed and almost laughs aloud at the site of the young sorceress fighting the evils of the world in her sleep. Dragon decides to climb up and watch young Misato, so that he may tease her when she awakens.  
  
"Back to the realm from which you were spawned demon!", Misato yells at the oncoming lines of dead flesh. Surrounded by the masses of zombies coming towards her, Misato calls upon her shiver armor and ice blasts. She throws off two frost novas and begins to swing wildly with her staff. Connecting with blow after blow, the young sorceress begins to weaken. She doesn't have much power left to summon many more ice spells and the undead seem to be coming from an endless river of souls. "Aragggh!!!" she yells as three more frost novas are called upon and a whirlwind attack from her staff sends her to the ground, extremely disoriented. "This is it...I die here." she says to herself in defeat. "Poor girl. Join us.", says a monotone voice. Misato looks to meet the unchanging visage of a champion zombie extending it hand.  
  
"Never!!!" screams Misato, as she swings her staff, connecting with an utter thud upon a fleshy matter. Waking groggily, Misato realizes that she was dreaming, but was confused that she struck something with her staff. With a gasp, Misato peered over the side of a branch to see Dragon cradled in the arms of an earth golem. "Oh my!" exclaimed the sorceress as she scrambled down her rope. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Are you crazy?" asked Dragon as he dismissed his golem. "You knocked me out of an extremely high tree." "Well...What were you doing up there Eludar?" asked Misato. "Out here I'm known as Dragon, and I was watching you twitch while you were sleeping." "That's no reason for you to be up in a tree." said Misato as she climbed her tree to retrieve her staff and Dragon's blanket. "Well...It was still funny watching you twitch." said Dragon as he packed his blankets into his inventory.  
  
The two set off for the north rogue encampment just as the morning fog began to dissipate. Misato, equipped with just about all of her clothing studded or heavy leather, her long staff, from the high elders of her village, gripped in both hands, and her shiver armor were going to protect her from today's foes. Dragon, was equipped with his trusty custom bone shield, his pored dagger, from a former necromancer, his chain armor, leather boots and gloves, his summoned earth golem, and his spirit bone armor were going to aid him against the evil of the day. Necromancer and Sorceress walk side by side with a golem, a stone's throw away, to face yet another day as a test of survival.  
  
As the golem stopped, Dragon wondered what treasure the golem had found. "Wonderful, Misato come, it might be something of use." said the necromancer as he ran to catch up with his golem. He slips in the mud just avoiding being torn to shreds by the golem's exploding, frozen remains. "Get back here!" yelled Misato as she threw off a frost nova to slow the advancers approach. "Stay there, I can handle this!" yelled Dragon "It's Corpse fire!" "The demon possessed skeleton champion? And you can "handle" it?" she asked in disbelief. As she rounded the golems remains, in awe of how fast it was defeated, she watches Dragon slam into Corpse fire with a yell. She can't get a clear shot at the skeletal champion, so she protects the fighting Dragon from Corpse fire's minions with ice blasts and ice bolts. She turns to see how Dragon is doing in his battle against Corpsefire when she is grabbed by the young necromancer and told to run. The two flee as fast as they can from the scene of battle and within a few moments a demonic moan and an explosion are heard.  
  
"Yes!!!" Dragon exclaims, with arms raised in victory, as the two walk back to the battle area. "H-o...How'd?" Misato stammers. "How'd I do that?" Dragon asked the question for her. Dragon holds up a glowing blue vial, now three quarters full instead of full. "With this!", he exclaims, smiling at the vial and carefully placing it back into it's leather pouch. "I've been working on a formula for a few years now, and I've finally used it. It's a combination of a slow working poison that freezes bone matter and causes it to explode. Seeing as how Corpsefire "was"..." Dragon emphasized "was", "a great zombie with little flesh, I went straight for some bone and released a seal on my blade." Dragon smiled at Misato.  
  
"And this is yours." Dragon said as he handed her a scroll. "A scroll of skill?", asked Misato. "It's a scroll for the sorceress class, which you're a part of correct?" asked Dragon. "How can you tell?" asked Misato. "My trainer gave me a scroll before I left my village on the writings of ancient text for: Barbarians, Paladins, Assassins, Druids, Amazons, Sorceresses, and Necromancers. That scroll is for you" Dragon said with a smile. Misato began to grab gold coins out of her leather pouch and began to hand them to Dragon. Dragon laughed, "You used as much as your power possible to keep Corpse fire's minions from attacking me, so that I could try my formula on him. You're entitled to half of the treasures that are here."  
  
After collecting the sorceress scroll, a lot of gold, a short staff, a rare small shield with a bird emblem on it, the two set off for and reached the north rogue encampment. Dragon convinced Misato to accompany him to the high necromancers home, which was not occupied. Misato decides to bring the young necromancer to buy potions of healing, where he buys a few poison potions, and gets the bounty of Corpsefire's identified by an elder. "We found great treasure today Misato. You should be greatly happy." Dragon said as Misato read the scroll, which taught her the technique for frozen armor. "Yes, I know." said Misato. "I guess I was just frightened at the time."  
  
Where are you going to go after you receive your training from Xar?" asked Misato. "Actually, I was going to ask you the same question, but after you finished buying your potions." said Dragon. "Well, I asked you first." Misato pointed out. "Hmm, You have a point. Well...you're the first human I've run into in the wilderness and i was wondering if you'd like to accompany to the eastern city of Lut Gholein." said Dragon. "That's a little forward of you don't you think?" Misato asked. Dragon shrugged, "You don't have to, I was only wondering." the young necromancer said and started to walk away. "Wait! I'll consider it," said Misato. " I wouldn't want you to try your new formula on something that you can't handle by yourself. So, lets see if we can get something to eat while we're here, relax for the night, and we'll decide where we go tomorrow. Deal?" asked Misato. "Sure thing. Where do we eat?" asked Dragon with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4 Rough Day Misato

They walked into a tavern and sat at a table. As the waitress brought them their drinks, they ordered their food.  
  
Misato looked at Eludar with a curious face.  
  
"So..." she says.  
  
"So... what?" Eludar replied.  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"We're eating." he said with that whole 'der' look on his face. Misato rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink silently. Eludar looked at her funny and realized he missed her point.  
  
"Well the plan is to go east. That's where Lut Gholein is. I'm sure you've heard of it?" He asked.  
  
Misato nodded at him. "I've always wanted to go there, but never got the chance."  
  
"Good. We can leave in the morning. Just then the waitress came back with their food and more drinks. They started eating, not speaking much, as they were tired from the days work they had done.  
  
After they had finished and talked for a while, they stood up to leave. Before they could walk out, however, the doors burst open and a man that was full of arrows stumbled into the tavern.  
  
"Help them!" he cried "Help!"  
  
Not wasting a second, Misato and Eludar both leapt upand grabbed him, forcing him down on a table. Although neither of them showed it, they were both terrified.  
  
"Come on, Misato, you're a sorceress, heal him!" Eludar yelled.  
  
"I'm a sorceress not a healer!" she yelled back. She looked down at the man and tried to comfort him as well as she could while Eludar yelled for someone to go get Akara.  
  
Misato kept comforting him and tried to ask him what happened. Suddenly, the man grabbed Misato's wrist, causing her to let out a short gasp.  
  
"Help... my friends... she killed.... " all the air whooshed out of his lungs, and he collapsed back on the table. He was convulsing for a few minutes, and then he went limp. The fearful expression molded into his features.  
  
Akara walked in, and went to work the second she saw the man. She ordered her assistants to get the arrows out of the body. Then, she started to meditate. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Once all the arrows were removed, she waved her hands over the body. An aura of blue illuminated the room, which had been emptied out by the healer's assistants. All that was left was Akara, Misato, Eludar, and two others that had helped Akara prepare for her healing. After about five minutes of this, she lowered her arms , and, with her eyes still closed, bowed her head. She slowly turned around and walked out. Misato stared in awe at what had happened. She had never seen anything like it.after the initial shock had passed, she put her hand over the dead man's eyes, and shut them.  
  
She looked up at Eludar, who looked at her with that emotionless expression he always had.she wanted to yell at him at first for being insensitive, but then thought to herself 'Well, he IS a necromancer." they walked outside as some men went in to take away the body. Misato and Eludar walked to the inn.  
  
"Well that wasn't cool." Misato said, still somewhat shocked.  
  
"I guess not. Anyway I'm off to bed. Goodnight" Eludar said with a wave.  
  
Misato sat on a bench, sighing softly as she relaxed. As she looked at her hands she realized the amount of blood that had stained them. She sat there for what seemed like hours, asking herself what could have happened to that poor man.  
  
After a while the innkeeper's wife came in and guided Misato to her room. She helped misato get the blood off of her hands and clothes. Then she gave Misato something to sleep in so that her clothes could be washed.  
  
"Get some sleep, dear," the woman told her. "You've had a rough day."  
  
Misato went to sleep a lot easier than she thought she would, and when she woke up, it was to Eludar pushing her. 


	5. Chapter 5 Akara's Quest Misato

"Misato, come on I gotta talk to you. He kept pushing her and pestering her as she rolled her head over to face him and tried to open her eyes. "Misato! Wake up! Misat... WHOA you look like crap!"  
  
Misato reached up, letting her fingers brush his cheek as she raised her hand past his face. The touch surprised him, and his eyes showed it. Then she smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"OW!" he yelled  
  
"Jeez you're such a jerk!" she said sleepily. "Get out so I can change." Eludar quickly left the room, grumbling.  
  
Misato got cleaned up and back into her outfit, which the kind old woman brought back and sat on the dresser. She combed her hair and put her ribbons up. When she was done, she made the bed and went outside to meet Eludar.  
  
"Took you long enough." he said sarcastically. She didn't say anything, just shot him a glance. He looked away and, signaling for her to follow, started walking.they walked to a remote corner of the camp. There, they saw Akara walk gracefully toward them.  
  
"Greetings, my friends." she said smiling.  
  
"Good morning." Misato replied, more out of routine than sincerity. Eludar said nothing. He just stood there with that same look on his face.  
  
"I've already spoken of this to Eludar. He has already agreed to help. However, i do not think that he can do it on his own." she paused to make sure Misato was listening. When Misato shifted her stance, she went on. "That man that died yesterday, he was my apprentice. He was called Tim. He was very dear and a very promising student. It is a vergy great loss to this camp, and a greater loss..." she choked back tears "to me."  
  
Misato cleared her throat anxiously. "With all due respect," she said " I know this is hard for you and all, but I'm not known for my patience, so if you don't mind, I'm in somewhat of a hurry." the second she finished, a pang of guilt went through her.  
  
"That's understandable." Akara laughed. "You probably aren't used to watching humans die. Misato looked down, ashamed of her own insensitive remark. "It is well, girl." Akara said softly, then continued.  
  
"Tim was, as you know, killed in an effort to destroy the rogue Blood Raven. He was the only one to even make it back to this place. Blood Raven is still out there. Eludar has agreed to help, but as I have said, I do not think he can do it alone. He needs you."  
  
When Misato looked back up, the conflict in her eyes was clear. Akara was right. She wasn't used to seeing people die. Especially innocent people. But Akara was right about another thing. Eludar couldn't do it alone. She looked at him and saw a flicker of that fight that she had noticed the day she met him. She knew that he meant to go, whether she went or not. This was none of her business, and she wasn't at all interested in killing anyone. She kept telling herself that. It wasn't her business, she didn't have to do it. She really didn't. But she couldn't let Eludar go alone.  
  
"I'll do it." she said with as much confidence she could gather. On the inside it felt as if the whole world was crashing down around her, as if she were walking straight into the gates of hell itself. She succeeded in her front, however. They bought it as they put their arms around her and thanked her for her help. 


	6. Chapter 6 Alleyway Antics Dragontears

"Isn't this great Misato?", asked Eludar. Without giving her ample chance to answer he blurted, "I mean Blood Raven! The Possessed Rogue! You HAVE heard of her right?" he asked as he watched her watch her feet moving on the ground beneath her. "What's wrong with you?" Eludar asked accusingly. "N-Nothing." Misato replied. "Yeah, right, and I'm a righteous Paladin roaming the...."  
  
As they rounded the street corner back to the inn to gather their supplies, Eludar stumbled into something...hard. "Oof!" he grunted as he fell. Misato, somewhat surprised, looked up from her feet and noticed her surroundings, and one of her surroundings was almost blindingly bright. "You pompous fool!" said a gruff voice. "I should take your head from your shoulders for just the way you look!" Eludar somewhat surprised and still trying to gather his legs beneath him just realized what he had done. He looked at Misato, while dusting himself off, and said, "Righteous Paladin roaming the city...." as he pointed to the shiny figure of a man.  
  
"Hey, be nice!", said Misato. "He may be a great example of a shining citizen....", came a female voice, as cold as death, from behind Misato, "but I am not." Our young Sorceress, very much frustrated now, was tired of people pushing Eludar and herself around. She was going to turn around and give this person a piece of her mind. An arced blade that was extremely sharp soon changed Misato's mind, as she felt it against her throat, "You wouldn't want me to use this would you?"  
  
"Put that away you idiot! I'll not have you killing innocent people!" said the Paladin. "I swear if our father was to see you now, he'd turn over in his grave with disgust!" The female figure threw Misato to the ground and started towards the Paladin. He simply folded his arms and stared at her as she began her calm, but frustrated reply. "I swear, if mother hadn't made me promise, on her death bed, that I wouldn't kill you!!! I would kill you!!!" she said.  
  
What had seemed a serious moment for everyone merely touched Eludars soul. He laughed uncontrollably. "You mean to tell me," he chuckled "that the two of you are kin?" Both the revealed Assassin and the overly shiny Paladin shifted in their stance. "Well...look at that..." Eludar said, ""...take your head from your shoulders for just the way you look" eh? What about your kin, O' High and Mighty Paladin Demi-God?" The Assassin gawked at the remark and looked to her counterpart. "You can talk about my sister, and her dark ways all you wish, Lowly Necromancer," he retorted, "But you shall not taint the name of my calling!" he said as he lunged for Eludar. "Daft move old man!" said Eludar as he sidestepped the flat-footed punch thrown by the Paladin. 


	7. Chapter 7 Rizlan & Ahkra Dragontears

The fight began, with our sarcastic Necromancer and the Paladin overly hampered by his shiny, clanging armor. Our Sorceress began to summon her powers of frost, but the Assassin with an outstretched hand and a wry smile said, "This won't take too long, and no one will be hurt." Misato did nothing more and looked on with the Assassin.  
  
"Old man! I'll teach you a lesson about old!" said the Paladin as he picked up his shield and started towards the Necromancer. "If you say so...Old man!" came a cocky reply. Eludar feigned to his right and quickly darted left to dodge the slam coming from the Paladins mighty arm. The Paladin didn't see this at first and continued on into the wall of a building. "Why you little...stand still!" yelled the Paladin. "If you say so..." Eludar replied. The Paladin smiled and started his second charge when he was lifted from the ground, he legs waving a few inches beneath him. "What treachery is this nonsense?" he asked aloud. "Merely a friend...an earthen friend." said Eludar with a sarcastic muse.  
  
Our Necromancer then laughed and turned towards the females watching the battle. "Tis I..." he said, striking a pose, "the unbeatable Necromancer! All who oppose me shall feel my wrath!" he announced for the entire world while his clay golem held his, now helpless, Paladin, in the air.  
  
The Assassin and Misato, not knowing what to do, simply watched Eludar strike poses and ramble on like some egotistical, half-starved Gladiator. "Surely, I'm appealing to your liking ladies? Eludar asked with a wink. He soon began a savvy, semi-suave walk towards the ladies. Our Necromancer noticed Misato turning away from his antics with a slight hue of red in her cheeks. "Would you be flattered at my show of strength Misato?" he said as he flexed the muscles that he had. He was going to follow up on his question to his Sorceress companion, but the only thing that was heard above his own minds thinking was, "Blessed Hammer!!!" then he dreamt.  
  
Eludar was awoken by Misato, half tugging on his arm. "You have to wake up, we must begin our quest as soon as we can." Still somewhat confused, Eludar asked, "What...h-happened?" Misato laughed this time. "Well...O' trudging Necromancer of the far west...You were bested in battle, by a Paladin." Eludar glared at Misato. "I wasn't bested...he cheated." Misato laughed again and left the room. "Twas a dumb fight anyway." Eludar huffed. "I didn't use, my teeth spell against him. Oh well...."  
  
Eludar came out of the inn outfitted in his chain armor, while sliding his shield onto his left arm with his right and looking to Misato with his pored blade between his teeth. The blade quickly met the ground almost where the Necromancers jaw should be, if it were able to drop so low. "What's going on here?" Eludar asked, puzzled, as he noted the Paladin and the Assassin. "This is 'Ahkra'." said Misato as she presented the Assassin clad in hard leather armor and shimmering sash. "Pleased to meet you Eludar." said Ahkra with a smile. "My brother and I were informed that you're to do away with Blood Raven at the...." "Right, that's what we're doing." Misato interrupted. "And this..." Misato paused, "is Rizlan." The Paladin nodded and almost produced a smile when Misato introduced him.  
  
"We don't need any help from Alley-Way Ruffians to take care of Blood Raven, we can do this ourselves." Eludar said as he folded his arms. "Oh come on Elly, the more the merrier!" said Misato all bubbly. "Elly?" said the Necromancer. "Well I thought of many different names! E-Dar, E, Lu- Dar, Er, they all don't sound as great as Elly." Ahkra and Rizlan exchanged glances, "I'll not tolerate any of you calling me anything other than Eludar or Dragon." the Necromancer remarked before Misato finisher her sentence."Just in case you were wondering Mr. and Mrs. whatever your last names are." said the young Necromancer as he tightened his shield. "Of course not," said Rizlan. "I shall respect your wishes as a man." Rizlan finished, slamming his fist to his breastplate. "Nor will I call you anything other than what you say you want." piped the Assassin. "I wouldn't want you calling me anything other than my name." Ahkra said with a smile. "Well..." Misato huffed. "I'll be the only one calling you it right Elly?" The Necromancer looked at Misato. "No, you will not." Eludar said calmly and brushed the hair out of her face. Ahkra smiled at Rizlan, who then rolled his eyes.  
  
Eludar explained to Misato. "I've still got to meet with Xar, before we leave tomorrow, and No. Before you even say it again. No Elly.'" he said as he turned away from Misato and his new companions. "I'll most likely not be back at the inn this night. Don't let anything happen to 'Miss toe'", he said as he looked over his shoulder for the last time. The Sorceress stamped her feet in protest, but Eludar had already gone. Ahkra and Rizlan exchanged glances and laughed aloud. "It seems as if you two have been the best of friends," said Ahkra sarcasticly. "I'm going to prepare for tomorrow," said Rizlan. "We'll leave you to think about your hunk o' Necromancer, while we gather our things." Ahkra mused. The Paladin and Assassin were off before Misato could make any kind of frustrated remark that she had in mind. "I don't like Necromancers." Misato grumbled as she headed for the inn. 


End file.
